


I'll Be Your Number One (Michael Demiurgos/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Confession, Cute?, F/M, Liar, Lies, Promise, asking the reader out, just in need of some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: Feeling hurt and jealous over “Lucifer” and Chloe you come to learn that not everything is as it seems.
Relationships: Michael (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Michael (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Michael Demiurgos & Reader, Michael Demiurgos/Reader
Kudos: 28





	I'll Be Your Number One (Michael Demiurgos/Reader)

It’s late at night at the precinct. Ella fell asleep at the microscope. Lucifer and Chloe are looking over some files while you are doing research. You continue to type away with little energy. Ella flinches from her microscope.  
“Arragon that’s not your sword!” Ella says. She sniffs loudly and continues to look in her microscope. You turn and shoot Chloe and Lucifer a smirk.

“I think it’s time for coffee. I’ll grab you one,” Chloe says to you. She nudges Lucifer and points towards the kitchen. “Come with me.”

“Alright,” Lucifer says. You grit your teeth.

You deflate in your chair as you watch them both leave the lab. Glancing at Ella you’re about to say something to her, but she’s softly snoring away again. You sigh. Something is different about Lucifer since he’s returned from Hell for good. You always had a crush on Lucifer, but he’s only ever had eyes for Chloe. It hurt you so much, but Lucifer was still such a good friend to you regardless. They both loved each other and you had to support it. If only your stupid feelings would go away.

Since Lucifer returned, your feelings grew suddenly. It was like a switch flipped in your heart and now your feelings were stronger than before. The downside was he and Chloe are a couple and shoved it in your face daily. She made her feelings well known. Lucifer, on the other hand, seemed very wishy-washy about it. Sometimes it seems like he’s into her other times it doesn’t. When you’re alone with him he looks at you differently now. It’s like he’s finally seeing you for a change. He looks at you like how he used to look at Chloe.

Oh yeah. That’s another thing you noticed that was different. Lucifer doesn’t look at Chloe like how he used to now it’s like he’s looking at just anyone. But he is in a public relationship with her. Another thing you’ve noticed is that he seems to understand you better now. Not that you’ve had many chances to talk to him in private recently, but when you did he just understood you. You would tell him your little problems and he wouldn’t make jokes about it. He actually gave you advice and told you he understood.

You get up from your chair. Just because Chloe offered to get your coffee for you didn’t mean you couldn’t join them anyways. They shouldn’t be doing personal things at work anyways. You stop near the vending machine. Chloe is standing very close to Lucifer. Her arms are wrapped around his waist, her head an inch away from his. Lucifer’s arms awkwardly hover over her back. Your chest aches at the sight.

Chloe pulls away from him quickly and rushes back to the lab. Lucifer watches her for a moment before turning his gaze to you. He frowns at you.

“Are you okay?” He asks. You gulp and nod.

“I’m good. I just need to get something from the evidence closet,” you say.

You make your way to the evidence closet and get in. Shutting the door behind you, you let out a shaky inhale. Get it together. He’s with Chloe. Not you. You walk over to the shelf and begin to reorganize it. You need to clear your head from these toxic thoughts. The door opens and softly shuts behind you. You turn and your heart picks up speed. Lucifer walks towards you.

“Oh hey, Lucifer,” you say. You swallow.

He rests his hands on either side of you. His head a mere few inches away from you. Your eyes dart from his lips to his eyes. His hot breath fans your face.

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer presses his lips down to yours in one fluid motion. You gasp. You go to move your hands to his chest to push him away, but you pause. Why not enjoy this moment for a minute? He pulls you against him, his arms imprisoning you. This is wrong. You shouldn’t kiss him back. His shirt buttons poke you roughly through your shirt. Your hands travel up his shirt to grab at his collar. This is wrong. He’s dating Chloe. Pull away now. Do it. Don’t break your friendship over him. Thankfully he pulls away from you freeing you from your choice.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist anymore,” Lucifer says.

“Lucifer, why would you do this?” You ask. “You’re with Chloe and you kissed me. You know I have feelings for you, but yet you kissed me. Why?”

“Would it help if I told you I’m not Lucifer?” Lucifer asks.

“What?” You shake your head.

“I’m not Lucifer,” Lucifer says.

“What are you even talking about?”

“I’m Lucifer’s twin brother Michael,” Lucifer says. “Nice to meet you.”

“No, you can’t be,” you say.

Lucifer lets his wings pop out. They’re black. One is bent out of shape with several missing feathers.

“Do these look like Lucifer’s wings?” Michael says. Your jaw drops. He even has an American accent.

“What… What’s wrong with your right one? It looks injured,” you say. Michael stiffens under your gaze. He rubs the back of his neck.

“I was injured a long time ago,” Michael says.

He begins to back away towards the door, but you take a step towards him. Michael looks at you. You hold out a hand towards his injured wing. Michael flinches. You go to pull your hand away when you see him extend his wounded wing-back towards you. He gives a short nod at you. You touch the wounded joint, his feathers are rough and jagged to the touch. You lightly run your fingers over it. His right-wing is also missing several feathers. Looking back at Michael you see he’s looking down with a light blush on his cheeks. You put your hand down and Michael tucks his wings away.

“I’m sorry about your wing,” you say.

“It happened a long time ago. Don’t worry about it,” Michael says. You nod. It’s time to change the subject.

“So... Lucifer was never here?”

“He’s still in Hell,” Michael confirms. He rolls his shoulders back and stands straighter. His right shoulder is still pulled upwards.

“Why are you pretending to be him?” You ask.

“It’s a part of my plan. That’s not important now,” Michael says firmly.

“Why are you telling me this?” You ask.

“I’m tired of pretending to like Chloe when it’s you I want,” Michael says.

“No, Michael I shouldn’t. Chloe should know about this. This isn’t fair to her or to anyone else,” you say.

“Why should you care? I’m not cheating on Chloe. You’re not breaking her trust because I’m not Lucifer. You should be happy too. I know you liked my brother, but that was a mistake. You were never meant to like him,” Michael says. He grabs your hand. His thumb gently rolls over the back of your hand. You look at the door.

“This isn’t right. I don’t feel comfortable standing here knowing the truth while you’re manipulating everyone around me,” you say.

You move around him and free your hand from his. Michael grabs your elbow lightly.

“Wait, please. Don’t tell them,” Michael says.

“Why?” You ask. You turn around and shoot him a glare. Michael holds his hands together.

“I’ll do whatever you want if you don’t tell them it’s me,” Michael says.

“Go to a therapist and actually talk about… Whatever you got going on. This isn’t healthy,” you say. You gesture to him. Michael nods.

“Done. I’ll do it,” Michael says. You give him a half-smile.

“Good,” you say. You go to leave when Michael grabs your elbow again.

“Wait,” Michael says. You sigh.

“People are going to think something is going on if I don’t leave now,” you say.

“Will you go out with me? Like on a proper date?” Michael asks. You blink.

“What?”

“I know you had the biggest crush on my brother, but it was just a crush. And I know your feelings for him must’ve changed or grown when I came back because he was different… Because it was me. I can tell. You even said it yourself,” Michael says.

“When did you hear me say that? I never said that to you,” you say.

“I overheard your conversation with Ella,” Michael admits. You sigh.

“Great… That means Chloe probably heard it too,” you deadpan. Micheal grabs your hands and squeezes them.

“I can assure you I can treat you better than he ever could. You can be my number one and I’ll be your number one,” Michael says.

“I… I don’t know. I don’t feel like anyone’s number one. I don’t think I could be,” you say. Old wounds you’ve hidden felt like they were ripped open in an instant. You just wanted to be loved. Michael wanted to be loved too, you can sense it.

“I know how you feel. I’ve always been in Lucifer’s shadow. None of my siblings favored me over him,” Michael says. “You can be my number one.”

“Okay… I’ll go out with you. As long as you go see a therapist and don’t hurt anyone,” you say. Michael smiles.

“I’ll do it,” Michael agrees. You smile.

“Great. I guess I’m your number one now, but I think we should really go before anyone gets any ideas,” you say.

You turn to leave, but Michael pulls you to his chest. You collide into him. He swiftly connects his lips to yours in a soft, tender kiss. You return the kiss. His hands travel up your back to pull you closer. He breaks off the kiss.

“Thank you,” Michael says. You smile.

“I didn’t even do anything yet. Okay really. I’m leaving this time. We can do something after this case is solved.”

“I will solve this case in record time now,” Michael says with a smirk.

“You better.”

You leave with Michael following you eagerly. A smile is plastered on your face and his.


End file.
